Timing is Everything
by C van Zyl
Summary: Logan is hiding something from Julian and Jules needs to know what it is… But when all is revealed Julian may be forced into making one of the biggest decisions of his life. A decision that he isn't ready to make yet. Established!Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's 'Dalton'.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMING IS EVERYTHING. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is a bit of a different look at Jogan just because I wondered what a domestic life for them would be like. I'm not sure how correct or authentic it is but this is just a bit of experimenting. Hope you enjoy: ) Oh, and sorry this chapter is quite short!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Babe?"

Logan didn't answer and I waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. This finally worked and he turned to look at me, "Huh?"

"What happened? You just zoned out." I asked worriedly.

He gave a shake of his head and placed a smile on his face, "Sorry, just…thinking."

I let his pathetic excuse go and relinked our hands as we continued our walk, from our weekly grocery shopping on a Monday afternoon, down the street back to our apartment.

"Okay… So I'm guessing you didn't hear a word of what I've been saying for the past five minutes."

He gave me an apologetic smile and replied, "Not so much…"

_Why was he acting so strangely? _

"I was reminding you that that lunch that I have to go to is at noon on Friday and that you still have to find something to wear because you promised you would come with me."

He nodded and pulled out his keys as we approached the apartment, "Right. Okay, I'll find something tomorrow."

"Send me a picture of whatever you choose _before_ you buy it please. I don't want a repeat of that dinner last year." I took the two packets of groceries from him while he unlocked the door and held it open for me.

He closed the door and followed me to the kitchen where we unpacked simultaneously. It was a routine that we had perfected over eight years of living together(five of those being married), he put the milk and juice away while I did the vegetables and bread. We moved around the kitchen efficiently while he continued our conversation, "I thought that you would like those pants. Hey, where's the toothpaste?"

I found it in the packet I was unpacking and threw it to him, "Here. I liked them well enough, they just weren't exactly appropriate for a dinner with your parents. Are you sure you didn't want the mango juice instead of orange?" I noticed that he had bought a bottle of mango juice whereas he normally always bought orange.

"Maybe they weren't appropriate for a dinner with my parents but I _know_ that you still loved them. I guess I needed a change." he said with a shrug of his shoulders and put the bottle into the door of the fridge.

"Hmm.", I said to both strands of the conversation and we finished unpacking in peaceful silence.

I didn't even bother to ask to make him coffee as I pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. We always had coffee after our grocery shopping.

"I'll pass on the coffee today." he said as he walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch to watch TV.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked. As I said, we _always_ had coffee on Monday afternoons after our shopping. Something must be up for him to not want coffee.

"Yeah, just not feeling like it.".

I walked into the lounge with my steaming mug and sat down next to him to watch TV.

I picked up the remote and changed the channel to something that wasn't the creepy crime channel.

"I was watching that!", Logan protested as soon as I had changed the channel.

"You know I hate those crime documentaries.", I said without looking at him. We never could agree on what to watch on TV.

"And you know _I_ hate X-Factor reruns.", he grabbed the remote and changed the channel back. I grabbed it from him again and changed it back to my preferred channel. I waited for him to snatch the remote back but instead nothing happened and he just sat there with crossed arms, staring at the TV. _What the hell is going on?_ He was supposed to take the remote away from me and then I was supposed to take it from him until one of us tried to distract the other by kissing the other and then we were supposed to have a nice and refreshing make out session on the couch to remind us that although we were an "old married couple", we were still as passionate as only Logan and I could be.

"Lo?"

He gave a start as if I had disturbed him from his thoughts. "What?"

Instead of answering, I scrutinised his face for any sign of what had him so distracted lately. I gave a shake of my head as I failed to pinpoint what the change was. "Never mind."

I knew that asking him outright would never get anywhere with Logan Wright. Instead I turned back to the TV and made an effort to pay attention to what was happening.

"You know, actually I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go lie down." And with that, Logan got up and broke yet another of our traditions of watching some crappy TV together and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! Next chapter will reveal what has Lo so on-edge :D -Cloey


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you're having a good Wednesday (or Thursday or Tuesday or whatever time it is where you are). I hope you're enjoying this story, thanks for reading! This chapter isn't very long either so I apologise. :( Hope you'll enjoy nonetheless! - CvZ

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Lo. This case may be a defining moment in your career. You know that right?" I was cracking the eggs into the pan while Logan poured coffee into our two mugs.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I do…"

I knew Logan could feel me staring at him, "But...?"

"No but." He shrugged again and moved his face out of my line of vision as he hid it behind the fridge door which he opened to get the milk.

"Logan, I know there's a but."

Unfortunately for him, he had to close the fridge and there was no escaping my stare and my questions. The case that he was still debating taking on was a really huge one. If he took it on and won (and my husband _always_ won his cases) then he would be indisputably _the_ best lawyer in town.

But there was something holding him back… and I needed to know what it was.

"Fine. Don't tell me what's stopping you from taking, arguably, the most important case of your life. I always knew that you were crazy Logan, but I never thought you were stupid."

I knew Logan. And I had long since mastered the art of getting Logan to spill a secret, even if he didn't know what the secret was himself. You see, it was all about timing. The trick was to rile him up to a point where he cracked (as was inevitable with Logan) and start shouting with rage. Once that happened there was no way he could keep anything secret and, sooner or later, it would slip out in-between a string of profanities and all would be revealed as was a natural consequence of him having no filter while he was angry.

Logan finally met my eyes and I could see that he was getting annoyed.

"I said that there was no but!" The coffee and eggs were forgotten as I started to get somewhere in finding out some answers.

"Then why are you hesitating on taking this case, Logan?"

He took a deep breath and I could see he was _trying _to calm himself down. As if that had ever worked before!

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"So you don't deny that you don't want to take it?"

"I never said that." We started to circle around the kitchen, facing each other. He wasn't ready just yet to break but that was okay, I just had to be patient.

"You didn't deny it either."

"What are you? A teenage girl? Stop jumping to conclusions. All I did was acknowledge that it's a huge case for me and now you're acting like I don't want to take it!"

"You didn't have to say anything, I know that you're hesitating. I just wanna know why." Getting there…

"Do you need to know every little thing that goes through my head?!" Privacy was always a big thing for him so I knew I was on the right track…

"You're my husband! I would like to know if you're considering not taking a major opportunity!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WASN'T GOING TO TAKE IT!" his temper was swiftly running out and his louder voice was a good indication that it wasn't going to be long now…

"SO THEN WHY ARE YOU HESITATING?" I raised my voice to match his and waited to see my results…

"You know what? Maybe I _don't _want to take it! Maybe I think that I shouldn't take it! Maybe I want to spend less time at work and more time with my family! Because maybe I want to actually have a family! And yes, Julian, before you ask, what I'm saying is that _I want to start a family with you!_" Logan's voice echoed around the kitchen as I stared in shocked silence as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair while avoiding meeting my eyes.

_A family? Logan wanted to have…a baby?_

You could say I was more than a little lost at the sudden turn of events. This was so _not_ what I had expected Logan to say. He was _not_ the one to want children. It wasn't something we'd ever really thought about. We were both really busy with work. He as a lawyer and me with my acting and constantly being followed by cameras. Did I want to bring a baby into the picture right now? Hell no! I loved Logan more than anything but starting a family was _not_ on the cards at the moment. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Logan, are you completely crazy?"

He turned to face me and met my eyes again. "No. What? I know it's really sudden and I don't know, maybe you haven't thought about it but… Yeah, I wanna have a family with you."

"Me too. Logan I love you but… now's not the time to start making babies. How would we even look after it? I mean, no offence Lo, but you aren't exactly what comes to mind when one thinks of father material."

The words were out before I could think them through properly and the outraged, hurt and surprised expressions flitted across Logan's face in a spilt-second while I too realised what I had said.

"Lo, that's not what I meant to say-" I tried to remedy the situation but cut myself off when I saw his face once more.

We fell into a short silence before he spoke with a bitter voice, "Forget it Julian." There was something about the tone of his voice that made me hesitate to follow him once he had exited the kitchen in a silent display of hurt and anger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a good day :D -CvZ


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hellooo! I'm on holiday right now and I'm also sick so I've been spending the past few days in bed re-watching all of Glee(for like the 5 millionth time:D) and reading Glee fanfiction so I'm so excited to be writing my own fanfiction (although it's not NEARLY as good as the stuff I've been reading!). I hope you enjoy this chapter(which is short, I know and I'm sorry!). I just love Glee so much, I feel the need to gush about it and unfortunately none of my family or friends understand how amazing the story and the music is (although my dad hasn't run out of gay jokes every time I mention the awesome-ness that is Glee) :( Glee fanfiction is like my one place where I can squeal and cry and laugh to my heart's content without having people roll their eyes at me. *takes deep breath and tries to contain the fan girl threatening to emerge*... Okay, wow. I'm taking up your time, unless you've just skipped this Author's Note... in which case I'm just talking to myself... Which would be sad and I kind of hope isn't true... okay, enough! Sorry to be wasting your time, please read this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

PS- I have a feeling this A/N is longer than the actual chapter...oops...?

* * *

Chapter 3

I moved around the kitchen making two cups of coffee. Logan was still sleeping and I was done waiting for him to wake up to talk about this. He wasn't much of a morning person but for some reason he made his way into the kitchen an hour earlier than normal.

For a few minutes there was silence as I made the coffee and he poured himself some cereal.

_This is ridiculous!_ I thought as the silence began to feel painful.

"Look Logan. We need to talk about this…situation." I began exasperatedly. I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

He didn't look up from his bowl of cereal, "I've said my part. You know what I want."

"Then let me say my part." I placed his cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and I winced as I saw the same bitter expression in his eyes.

"You made your views on the matter really clear last night when you said that _I'm not father material_ so excuse me if I think I'll pass."

I sighed, we bantered all the time and often insults were thrown around. But this was something way more serious. These words weren't intermingled with underlying promises of hot make-up sex afterwards.

"Logan, I'm sorry about what I said last night. It…came out wrong. But you kind of caught me off guard with the whole 'I want a baby' thing."

He ran a hand through his hair and got up to pace around the room, his breakfast long forgotten, "Then you should have _told me that_! You could've just said that you wanted to think about it or whatever!"

"Logan, please! Can you just be reasonable for one moment, okay? Whatever happened last night is in the past, I'm trying to explain myself properly but you're making it hard for me not to want to scream at you."

He gave a huff, folded his arms in front of himself, looked at me with brooding eyes and silently waited for me to continue.

I took a second to gather my thoughts and my reasonable defence argument (my husband _was_ a lawyer after all), "I love you. And a family would be great but you know as well as I do that two working people, especially _us_, struggle to even find time to make it home for dinnertime. Now you want us to have a _baby_? Where would we find the time? Do you want our baby to be raised by some foreign nanny? Then there's the fact that you have a temper. You're a control freak and you can't stand it when things don't go your way. How are you going to deal with a messy baby who won't listen to ninety percent of the stuff you tell it? Are you going to get angry at it for throwing up or keeping you awake at night? A family would be great but it's just not realistic right now."

He seemed to mull over my speech for a few moments before, "We could make time for the baby, I can cut back on the number of cases I take on and you can just do fewer movies. And I'm _not_ a control freak! I would love our baby no matter what."

I knew that I had to be immobile with my view on this whole issue. I could not back down or Logan would win. And there was _no_ way that I was going to let him win this one. I couldn't lose. "It won't work Logan. We aren't cut out to be parents. Not now."

"Why are you so unwilling to look at things from my point of view _for once_!?" Logan was really upset about this.

"Because I've already considered all the possible outcomes of this and they all end with us being miserable. It's not going to happen Logan."

"You make it sound like it's a fucking business deal Julian! It's a baby! _Our baby_! Don't you love me enough to make a baby with me?"

He even seemed to be tearing up.

"What did I just say? What have I been saying for years? _I LOVE YOU!_ But we can't have a baby right now. Some couples are made for having babies. Some aren't. We're just one of those couples. Don't you get it?"

"But we _are_ one those couples that have babies!"

"NO WE AREN'T! We can't have babies! I don't want babies! So just _let it go_!" I spat out the words in frustration. Why couldn't Logan just understand? We would be terrible parents. _I_ would be a terrible father. And so would he. We would fight all the time, neglect our child and eventually he or she would hate us. How could we be responsible parents if we couldn't even act like adults?!

Logan's cold glare pierced into me and again I wished I could reverse time and take back my words. I shouldn't be getting this angry, Logan was the one who got angry, not me. I was the calming one. The rational one. But right then, I couldn't feel less rational if I tried.

I stormed out of the kitchen before I could say anything else hurtful to the man I loved.

* * *

A/N: What is going to happen!? Its so sad when couples disagree about having children, I have a cousin who got divorced over an argument about whether or not to have children:( Next chapter soon! Hope you'll continue reading and see what happens to Jogan! Leave your thoughts in that wonderful little review box below or PM me if you feel like gushing about how awesome Glee is(which I know I want to do!) or to chat or whatever. I'm feeling very talkative at the moment... Have a good day/evening everyone! Bye:D- Cloey


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hello:) How's everyone this evening? :D I spent a nice long day in bed eating chocolate and writing more chapters for this story so I decided to post this even though I know that should probably waited until Sunday... Hope you enjoy!

PS- I tried to make this chapter longer since I know how horrible it is to read really short chapters!

* * *

Chapter 4

We didn't speak for at least two days. You would think it would be difficult to maintain silence when the people were living within three feet of each other, sleeping in the same bed and using the same bathroom. But somehow we managed it. It might have been mainly due to the fact that we were barely in each other's company for more than two minutes at a time. In the morning I woke up first, rushed though the bathroom, had a simple breakfast and quickly left the house before Logan had even woken up. After whatever meetings with my agent, interview or time on set; I made my way home with the knowledge that Logan wouldn't be home until after I was already asleep. Because of our endless fights in the past, we already had a bit of an agreement with regards to how to avoid each other at home. I would wake up first and leave super early in the mornings and he would come home super late at night. Although in the past we had never stayed sufficiently angry at each other for longer than one day so this was the longest we had had to keep up our agreement going for.

Just when it seemed like we were not going to be letting up on our avoidance of each other, I remembered that Logan was supposed to be coming with me to the lunch the next day, on Friday. I would have normally given the hosts my apologies and an excuse as to why Logan couldn't come if it were not for the stupid host's wife.

"Hi Fiona, it's me Julian. How are you and Richard keeping?" my fakely perfect 'Julian-Larson-super-famous-actor' voice was ridiculously perky- the exact opposite of how I was feeling. It was a good thing I was so good at acting…

"Hello darling! We're just divine, how are you and that gorgeous husband of yours?" her high-pitched voice almost physically made me cringe. Her reference to my 'gorgeous husband' made me sad and miss Logan.

"That's very good to hear, Fiona. We're both very well thank you. But Logan has been extremely busy-" I started in on my speech about him being very busy and how he was, unfortunately, too busy to come to the lunch like I had promised but she cut me off before I could, saying, "Oh no, darling, I know what you're going to say but I don't care how busy your Logan is, he has to come to our lunch tomorrow, you promised Richard and I!"

I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance, why couldn't she just shut up so I could give the excuse and I could end this conversation as soon as possible? I really didn't have the energy to pretend to be blissfully happy when actually I just felt like screaming.

"I know that I did promise you but Logan's just be offered this wonderful case that is proving to be a huge step in his career."

Fiona's voice began pathetically whiny, "But surely he can spare a couple of hours to have lunch with us. And he won't be able to meet Claire!" Claire was their one year old baby girl.

"I'm very sorry Fiona, I know that you were looking forward to meet him but there really isn't much we can do-" again she cut me off, this time with a more determined voice that contains less whininess.

"Richard was very excited to meet him and you know how annoyed he gets when things don't go his way…"

I held the phone away from me and looked at it in surprise. Was she… threatening me? Richard Winters was a very important Hollywood director in his early forties. I was hoping to get cast in his upcoming movie starring opposite Jennifer Lawrence. It was going to be a huge movie and I really wanted this role. To the point that I would do anything to keep Richard Winters happy. Even if that meant bringing Logan to this stupid lunch to win his (or at least his wife's) favour.

"Um…you know, I'm sure I can ask him once more time about whether he can _really_ not make it tomorrow..." my voice was nervous and I hoped that this whole thing would turn out to be worth it.

"Divine! I can't wait until tomorrow, Regina is making a wonderful meal as well." Regina must have been their cook or something unimportant.

"Sounds amazing Fiona… You know, Logan's just arrived home actually so I better go."

"Say hi to him for me, won't you? See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Fiona!" I hung up the phone, threw it across the car onto the passenger seat and dropped my head onto the steering wheel in frustration. How the _fuck_ was I supposed to tell Logan that he had to come with me to some lunch and smile and laugh and be charming when we weren't even speaking to each other?

* * *

I got home and dragged myself to the kitchen where I made dinner and opened a new bottle of wine. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Logan about this and I was going to have to persuade him to come with me to the lunch. I might as well have some alcohol in my system to get me through the coming, inevitable, storm.

I sat at the dining room table waiting for him to come home. I literally passed the time by watching the clock. Unfortunately, I didn't know what time he had been coming home for the past two days because I had always been asleep by the time he arrived back from work or wherever he had been going.

Eventually he arrived and I stood up to intercept him as he made his way through the dining area.

"Logan." My voice rang loudly in the quiet house. He looked surprised to see me still awake and seemingly waiting for him.

There was a second of hesitation due to his surprise at the fact that I was breaking the mutual silence before he made a quick decision and walked past me towards the bedroom.

"Logan, wait." I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past. He didn't resist me and stopped walking but didn't turn to face me either. Instead he waited for me to say whatever I wanted to say to him.

I took a breath before saying, "Logan, I know that things aren't…good between us at the moment…but I need to do me a huge favour."

He nodded his head bitterly and finally turned to look me in the eye. All that I found was anger and disappointment.

"Of course… of course the only reason you're finally speaking to me is because you need a _favour_." His hard voice and words made me flinch. Shit, that was so not how I had intended to come across.

"That's not why-" I cut myself off. What was even the point of trying to argue when I knew that Logan was only going to find things to hate me about in my words?

"You know what? Forget it. I'm don't want to fight with you right now. I just wanted to tell you that I still need you to come with me to the lunch tomorrow." My voice changed from nervous to blunt because I really didn't care what he was thinking anymore. Logan noticed this change as well and I could see him physically shifting his body to a more aggressive stance. I braced myself for his answer.

"You are _incredible_. Fucking incredible. I should have known that all you are focused on is your stupid image."

I sighed, really not in the mood for this… I just wanted to be friends with Logan again. I wanted him to hold me and love me and not hate me.

"Please Logan. Don't fight with me right now. Just come with me to this stupid lunch. That's all I'm asking."

"Like you are doing what _I'm _asking? Like you're willing to have a baby with me?"

"Stop it Logan."

"What? Am I being too unreasonable? Am I being selfish because I'm asking you to go out of your way to do something for me when I won't even _consider_ what you're asking me? Oh no wait. That's _you._"

I turned away from him for a minute and took a calming breath and pushed all of my anger down. I couldn't get angry. I needed to convince him. I needed him to come with me to this lunch. Turning back to face him I tried to start again, "Please Logan, I'm just asking for three hours of your time tomorrow. Three hours to pretend that we're not fighting and that's it. Can you do that for me?"

Logan stared at me for a couple of minutes with those intense green eyes of his while I tried to guess what was going on in his mind before he said quietly and almost like it pained him to say it, "Fine. If it means so much to you, I'll spend three hours pretending that I'm still in love with you."

He turned around and walked quietly to our bedroom, not even slamming the door as he closed it while I stared at his retreating figure with shock and disbelief. How could he say that to me? Until he had said those words I had presumed that we would work this whole thing out. That we would _never_ break up. But now it seemed like that was exactly what Logan wanted to do.

* * *

A/N: So... that was...unexpected...when I started writing this chapter, the conversation between Julian and Logan wasn't planned to end _nearly_ as seriously and angst-y as this but when I was writing the little Logan in my head just said those words and I couldn't not write them down... Lucky for me, _I_ know what's going to happen in the end but all of _you_ will just have to keep reading to find out what happens... :D Leave a review to let me know what you thought or PM me if you just want to chat:) Next chapter is already written so it's just a matter of holding myself back from posting it too soon... -Cloey van Zyl


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Not one word passed between us until we arrived at the Winters' Hollywood mansion.

"I'm really sorry that I needed you to come with me to this lunch." I said once I had stopped the car in front of the house. Logan sat, staring out of the window and was silent.

We both knew that he didn't need to answer because I already knew what he was thinking: _I'm doing this as my last favour to you. Not because I love you but because after this we can both go our separate ways and never have to worry about pretending that this marriage is anything other than a failure._

We got out the car and made our way up to the large front door where I rang the bell, but not before I tentatively took Logan's hand. A short Latino woman opened the door and ushered us to the large and impressive outside patio area facing an expansive garden, gorgeous pool and a view that must have set the price of the property ten times higher than the same property without the view.

"Julian!" Fiona Winters, petite and blonde, spotted me and Logan and made her way through the small crowd of rich, well-dressed important people. Almost all of them were somehow involved in the entertainment business and all were influential. I took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening to give me the strength to get through this fucking nightmare.

"Fiona." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and introduced her to Logan, not letting his stiff hand go, "This is my husband, Logan. Logan, this is Richard's wife, Fiona Winters."

Logan gave her a thin smile and a nod but Fiona didn't like that greeting well enough and pulled Logan into a fierce hug. Although to others he probably looked like he was enjoying the hug, I knew him well enough to know that he would rather be sticking needles into his eyes than be at this lunch hugging Fiona Winters. He and I both knew though that I was depending on him being friendly and charming and keeping him happy felt like a huge weight on my shoulders because if he got pissed, he could ruin my chances at getting this movie deal _very_ quickly.

"Julian has told a lot about you, Logan. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Fiona finally let him go and smiled flirtatiously up at him.

Logan was all charm and grace as he replied, "Likewise. What a beautiful house you've got here."

Thank God Logan was good at making mindless small-talk.

"Why thank you! Richard bought it for us when Claire was born last year." Fiona was beaming from all the attention she was receiving.

Our conversation was interrupted by Richard Winters as he approached our group and placed an arm around his wife's skinny waist.

"Julian! Good to see you." His voice was loud and he announced his presence with the confidence and power that came from having a ridiculous amount of money.

"Good to see _you_ Richard." I smiled and noticed how I had to offer my hand to be shaken by him. This was essentially how Richard Winters worked. Just like he would never offer his hand to be shaken in case of being snubbed by the other person not shaking his offered hand, so he never made himself vulnerable to others. This meant that he always had to be in control of the situation. If you wanted to get his attention, you had to risk making a fool of yourself by setting yourself up to be rejected. You had to do what he said and you had to acknowledge that he was the one with the power.

Thankfully, he shook my hand and then turned to Logan. "And this must be Logan, your husband."

Logan had of course picked all of these unspoken power-struggles and knew how to interact with him, "Yes."

'_Yes'? No offered hand? No kind words? Just…'yes'?_ I internally panicked. I knew what Logan was doing. Fuck. He was being his stupid, sanctimonious self and standing up for himself and bullshit like that. By not adding a polite "Sir" or "Mr Winters" onto his answer, he had immediately indicated that he thought that _he_ was the one with the power in this conversation. He didn't offer his hand to be shaken either and this showed Richard that he thought that Richard should be the one to offer the hand. What Logan was really doing was pissing Richard off and ruining my chances at getting this movie deal.

"We were just saying how wonderful your house is, Richard. That view is quite something." I quickly changed the subject and drew Richard's attention away from Logan and the power struggle and towards something a little more mindless.

"It's the best view in Los Angeles." Richard's focus was thankfully diverted but I knew that I couldn't let Logan and Richard have another conversation by themselves if I wanted this lunch to be a success.

Half an hour later, lunch was served and we all made our way to the long table that had been set up on the patio area. There were about twelve of us altogether but somehow Logan and I had the misfortune to end up sitting right next the Richard on the left and right hand side of the head of the table.

The actual eating of the food kept Logan and Richard from speaking for about ten minutes but Richard soon started another conversation.

"So, Logan. How long have you and Julian been married?" Richard asked.

"Five years last May." Logan answered. His tone of voice was still more stiff than I wished it were so I chipped into the conversation to loosen the tension a bit, "We've been together for eight years though."

Richard seemingly ignored my comment and addressed Logan, "How did you two meet?"

"We met in high school."

Richard made no remark and I thought for a moment that he might have gotten bored of the conversation and would leave Logan alone.

"No children yet?"

Logan and I both stiffened at Richard's sudden question. _Please God no. Not now. Please Lord NO!_

"No." Logan's voice was audibly hard and cold and I'm sure that everyone could hear that it was not something he wanted to discuss.

"You must have children. Of course, you and Julian could never have _proper_ children, being _gay_ and all, but you must still have them." Richard's voice was filled with condescension.

_We could never have 'proper children' because we're 'gay'? _

Logan and I sat in shocked and furious silence. Richard wasn't so stupid as to not notice the awkward silence and said lightly after the tension at the table grew unbearably thick, "Don't worry, I'm not a homophobe. I'm just acknowledging that you two can't have a biological child together because you're two men. I'm sure whichever starving black orphan you pick will gain you much more press."

_Oh God, stop talking Richard. Stop talking._ I was staring at my plate with a stiffened back and I knew that Logan would be fast losing his temper. For all of our sakes, I hoped that Richard would shut the fuck up because otherwise Logan was going to explode and my hopes of being in the movie would be destroyed.

"You know, Fiona still wants a black baby because she reckons it'll boost her fashion line but I put my foot down at the thought of having some starnge orphaned child with _God_ knows what diseases living with my family. What if it put Claire at risk?"

_Shut up Richard! Just shut the fuck up!_

"Besides, Claire is our perfect angel and we don't need more children. You two should meet Claire. Maybe it'll persuade you to have your on children."

I could see Logan's outraged face in the corner of my eye as I stared at the forgotten food on my plate. My appetite had been lost long ago and now there was just a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that said that this lunch was going to end really _really_ badly if Richard didn't stop fucking talking soon.

"You know, here's an idea, why don't you and Julian babysit Claire for an afternoon and see what it would be like to have your own child."

I gave a strangled sort of outraged sound that I managed to cover up with a cough before trying to save this awful situation by announcing, "You know, I don't think that's such a good idea Richard. We're both really bus-"

Richard cut me off and continued with his speech, "No it's a wonderful idea Julian. You and Logan would be benefit from it and Fiona and I could always use a day out to ourselves."

"No Richard, I don't think that this is a ver-"

"Nonsense, you don't know what you're talking about Julian. You'll babysit and see what a wonderful idea it is."

I glanced over at Logan and saw that his rage was not going to be controlled for very much longer. I floundered, trying to think of a way to distract Richard but he was still ranting on about how genius his plan was and wouldn't listen to me.

"I think it's time I left." Logan stood abruptly and walked back towards the house. The whole table looked at him in surprise, I was the only one who was knew that this was the best case scenario because he actually managed not to scream or swear and hit anybody.

"Uh, I think I should go with him. I'm sorry Richard, I can't stay. Thank you for the…uh… wonderful lunch." I quickly stood and raced after Logan who was already in the car and getting ready to drive off. I managed to stop him and jumped into the passenger's seat before he sped away.

There was silence in the car before Logan spoke in a dangerously low voice, "I hope you're happy Julian. You made us look like absolute _asses_ in there while we just sat there listening to him talk to us like he was the fucking president and we were just there to hang on his every word. _That_ was the amazing lunch that I _had_ to come to so that you could show me off to those rich idiots who _shit_ on anyone who isn't part of their little messed up bubble. And that _Richard Winters_ who thinks he's the most important fucking person in the world! _God!_ I can't believe that you'll do anything to impress _him_!"

I sat in silence, listening to Logan's ranting as he drove recklessly through the busy streets on the way home. Of course I agreed with everything he was saying but how was I supposed to say that I still wanted to make a good impression on Richard so that I could still get that movie deal when I knew that I looked like a weak son of a bitch?

* * *

A/N: So, Richard Winters is a dick and Logan hates Julian even more...what will happen? Next chapter will probably be up on Wednesday(if I finish writing it that is...I'm kind of busy at the moment). Leave your thoughts in the review box! Have a great day:)- Cloey


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing! This is a bit of a longer chapter and I'm not going to say anything more because I don't want to ruin it so... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Logan and I didn't speak. We didn't see each other and we didn't try to communicate. We kept up our 'agreement' for another week and a half before I had the need to speak to him again. The stalemate was still as hard and fast as ever as it seemed that neither of us were willing to try and work through our issues. There was a part of me that kept expecting to find divorce papers for me to sign on the dining room table in the mornings. Luckily, I didn't find any. But I knew that I must have been what Logan was thinking about. As far as he knew, I didn't want children. And he did. And he had already stated that he no longer loved me so what was he waiting for? Why was he dragging this ridiculous war out any longer than need be? Not that I wanted to get divorced, of course not. I loved Logan, just like I had since freshman year at Dalton. I knew that I was never not going to love him. It was just part of who I was, I had loved him for eleven years, through his infatuations with Blaine, Josh and Kurt, through the humiliation of my forced declaration in the fire of Hell Night, through the college years and through the five years that we had been married. But I knew that Logan hadn't always loved me. And now he didn't love me anymore.

One and a half weeks after the disastrous lunch at the Winters' house I got a call from Fiona.

"Julian, darling."

I sighed, really not feeling up to having to talk to anyone, least of all her. "Hi Fiona, how are you?" I managed to keep up my 'actor' voice though which was something at least.

"Richard and I are just divine. I was just calling on Richard's behalf to confirm the babysitting."

Oh God, not that again, "Fiona, Richard and I never had any agreement on that subject."

"That's not what he led me to believe. We've got our afternoon tomorrow all planned out so I think it would be best if you came at around one-thirty, just to get settled in before Richard and I leave."

I tried desperately to put my foot down, "No Fiona, Logan and I are far too busy and I'm sorry but we can't make it."

"Julian, you know that Richard won't be taking no for an answer. It's a lovely opportunity for you and your husband to become more acquainted with your parenting style before you get your own little one so really we're doing you a favour. So we'll see you both at one-thirty then?" she didn't let me get a word in though before exclaiming, "Excellent. See you then, bye!"

I threw the phone at the couch in the living room and gave a yell of frustration. Who the fuck do those people think they are, ordering me and my husband around like that?! There was absolutely no way that Logan would come with me so that meant that I would have to go by myself to look after Claire and I had no idea whatsoever about how to look after a baby!

_The movie better be fucking amazing and I better get a shit-load of money for it. _

I thought about telling Logan that I was going to the Winters' to babysit but decided against it because I figured Logan couldn't care less. Besides, he wasn't at home and I didn't want to phone him and risk his anger at interrupting a meeting or something.

* * *

Richard and Fiona greeted me quickly and were out of the door within two minutes of my arriving. They didn't even bother to ask where Logan was and I didn't really want to keep them around for any longer than necessary.

Instead I smiled and nodded at their brief instructions that they were not to be disturbed for anything so if anything went wrong I should call Regina, the housekeeper.

Claire was wriggling around on the couch where she had been left by her parents. And screaming her bloody lungs out. I quickly ran to her and tried to use soft words to tell her to please be quiet before realising that would not work. I stood up and look around, feeling very helpless and frustrated. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

Richard and Fiona had only said that in half an hour I must give Claire the pre-made jar of baby food in the fridge and that they would be home by six before rushing off leaving me with a screaming one year old.

My one saving grace was the Regina-the-housekeeper's cell phone number which was scribbled on a post-it that was stuck to the fridge.

"Listen Claire, I know that maybe you don't want to but I really need you to be quiet now…okay?" I tried once again to ask the screaming baby. Her face was scrunched up and red from the effort it took her to wail her little lungs out. My request had no effect.

I glanced at my watch. One-thirty three. _Oh God._

For a minute I thought about calling Regina but decided not to because I didn't want her to think I was an idiot who couldn't look after a freaking baby. So I picked her up and patted her back and walked around with her on my hip. I tried pleading with her and shouting at her and even tried singing to her but nothing worked.

It had been twenty minutes when I finally had the bright idea that maybe she was hungry and she wanted the baby food from the fridge but when I opened the fridge to get it, there was nothing there. I checked every corner of that fridge and there was absolutely no baby food. _No worries, I'll just call and ask Regina._

I picked up the phone and dialled the number that was stuck on the fridge.

A million rings later and it was clear that she was not picking up.

I tried three more times and she still didn't pick up. On the fourth try it didn't even ring and went straight to a voicemail of a woman who sounded very tired and slightly drunk.

I tried both Fiona's and Richard's cell phones a couple of times but no one seemed to be picking up.

I fought hard to keep calm. _Okay. Don't stress. I'm sure she can drink normal milk. Right?_

I had another look in the fridge. There was some strange, zero-fat, soy-rubbish goat's milk in the door of the fridge.

_It doesn't matter. Babies can drink soy, zero-fat goats milk...can't they? Cats like milk so babies do too…right? But I'm pretty sure that even a cat wouldn't drink this stuff. _

I scratched the back of my neck and tried to make an informed decision. But it was kind of hard to make an informed decision when I wasn't even informed about this kind of stuff.

Luckily, a brilliant idea hit me and I pulled out my phone to quickly google what to feed a one-year old baby.

There were a couple of those Q&A websites where some intelligent-sounding women gave advice to keep my video camera out just in case my 'little one starts to take her tentative first steps.'

So I found that a one-year old baby could have cow's milk but what about zero-fat, soy goat's milk?

Unfortunately I didn't have the research skills or the patience to find out exactly what types of milk (Besides breast milk because I _definitely_ didn't have any of that!) one-year babies could have.

Instead I stuck for taking the mango that I found in the fridge and mashing it up.

By the time I had mashed up the mango and was ready to feed it all to baby Claire, it was two-forty. Unfortunately I wasn't the most observant person when it came to looking after children and I hadn't even noticed that Claire wasn't screaming anymore until I returned to the living room and saw that the couch, where I had left Claire, was empty. I made a quick scan of the floor but she was nowhere to be found. I tried to stay calm and remind myself that Claire was one-year old so she couldn't exactly have gotten very far.

I put down the mango and began to search the living room properly. I tried calling to her and pleading with her but I couldn't for the life of me find her.

_I've lost a baby. What kind of person am I?_

I was losing patience and I still couldn't find Claire. Why did this have to happen to me?

I was getting increasingly scared and frustrated.

_This is the reason I don't want any children, why am I in this situation?! Logan is the one who wants babies not me! He should be the one looking for this baby!_

In a surge of anger and desperation I pulled out my phone and called Logan.

"Julian?" his voice sounded reluctant and a tiny bit surprised as well.

"Logan. I…I- Logan, I need your help." I finally got over myself and forced the words out of my mouth.

"Julian. I'm at work and I'm actually busy. What do you want?" he sounded exasperated at my stupid plea.

Instead of getting angry, I just felt tired. Too tired to fight with Logan anymore. I just needed help because there was clearly no way I could look after a freaking baby by myself. I needed my husband.

"Look Logan, I'm at the Winters' house and I'm babysitting Claire and nothing's going right and I can't do this by myself. I thought I could look after her by myself because I didn't want to speak to you after that lunch but I'm messing everything up and I just- I need you to come and help me." I tiredly ran a hand through my hair and plonked myself down onto the couch to hear his response.

He didn't speak for a while and I was just considering hanging up and going to look for Claire again when he said in a quiet voice, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Before he hung up.

He was there in thirteen minutes. I knew this because I had been glancing at my watch every five seconds as I continued my search for Claire in the kitchen. I heard the buzzer go off and rushed to let him into the property.

When he finally came into the house the awkwardness was almost unbearable. I sighed and turned to him, "Claire was on the couch when I left her to get her food and when I came back she was gone. I've checked the living room, kitchen and dining room but I still can't find her."

"Okay, lets split up then…" he trailed off and for a moment we were left in the unbearable silence before he decided it was too much and walked off to start looking.

I went the other way. It was ten minutes before Logan, carrying a squirming Claire, walked into the bathroom where I was on my knees checking behind the toilet.

"Got her."

I just avoided hitting my head on the toilet as I turned to see Logan and Claire in the doorway. I quickly stood and asked in a relieved voice, "Where was she?"

"In the office down the hall."

I moved to take her from Logan but he stepped back and said, "No it's fine, I'll hold her."

I shrugged and said, "We should feed her, I mashed up some mango because I couldn't find the baby food that Fiona said I was supposed to give her."

We made our way to the kitchen where Logan set Claire down on one of the kitchen counters and then proceeded to look around in the cupboards. I stood to watch before wondering aloud, "What are you looking for?"

"This." He grabbed whatever he was looking for from the cupboard he had his head stuck into and turned around, holding up an unopened jar of baby food.

"Of course you would find it." I muttered to myself and went to chuck the mashed up and disgusting-looking mango that I was holding.

"Come here Claire." Logan picked up Claire, who had been crawling along the counter and trying to escape again, and placed her facing him in front of him on the counter, "We have some yummy food here that you are going to love." Claire and I both watched, fascinated, as he unscrewed the lid of the jar, gathered a little of the baby food onto the tip of teaspoon and tried to gently persuade Claire to open her mouth and eat the food. At first she refused and tried to crawl away but Logan was not fazed and simply returned her to her place in front of him and tried again. It wasn't until he started he started making train-noises that I realised how adorable Logan was. Aside from the hilarity of seeing 'strong-broody-Logan' making choo-choo noises and cooing softly when Claire finally opened her mouth and took the baby food, I stared dumb-founded at the simple fact that he was amazing with her. He seemed to use just the right amount of care and stern-ness to get the one-year old to behave and eat the food.

When it became clear that she wasn't able to eat anymore, Logan closed the jar and placed it into the fridge before collecting Claire and turning to take her into the living room. He seemed surprised to see me still standing in the kitchen, as if he had forgotten that I was actually the one who had called him to come and help me.

There was an awkward pause before he walked past me and took Claire into the living room where he sat down on the couch and left her on his lap. I followed because I wasn't really sure of what I was supposed to be doing. My first instinct had me walking to sit next to him on the couch but I stopped myself before I did and I sat, instead, on a chair on the side of the room.

There was silence between Logan and I as Claire crawled around on Logan's lap and the surrounding floor while Logan watched her and eventually flopped down onto the floor as well and played with her, helping her to stand on her chubby, wobbly legs and took a few steps while he held her little hands.

I just sat and watched, enthralled as Logan laughed at Claire who was gurgling and saying a few nonsense words. The scene before me was so perfect and beautiful that even I couldn't deny that Logan would make a wonderful father.

"Someone needs a new diaper!" Logan spoke to Claire as he picked her up and moved to the bathroom before reluctantly stopping to ask me in a cold voice, "Do you know where the diapers are kept?"

"No, but I'll help you look." I offered and stood to follow Logan into the bathroom where we searched for the baby-stuff before I found them and handed them to Logan, "Here."

He didn't answer me as he began to clean up Claire, still cooing and talking to her in his 'baby voice' while I stood in the doorway to watch.

* * *

Six o'clock came and went and Richard and Fiona didn't show up. Eventually Logan gave up waiting and took the drowsy Claire to her room where he laid her down in the crib and made sure she was asleep before returning to the living room where I was still sitting, watching some mindless TV.

Logan sat on the couch on the other side of the room and didn't say anything.

I was the one who finally broke the silence that had lasted most of the afternoon, "Thank you Logan. You're…really good with Claire. I couldn't have handled babysitting by myself."

"No problem." Was all that he said and we descended into silence once more.

"You'd make an amazing father, you know Logan." I said a few minutes later.

He didn't say anything and I thought he wasn't going to reply before suddenly saying, "You could too."

"What?" I stared at the TV in confusion but didn't turn to face him.

"You could be an amazing father as well."

Staring blankly at the TV screen, I said in a cold voice, "You saw that I was hopeless. Don't try to change my mind Logan." I really didn't want to get into yet another fight with Logan and that meant staying far away from the subject of babies.

"You wouldn't be like your own father."

I whirled around to glare at him, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He gave me a level stare, "You don't have to make his mistakes."

Turning back to the TV, I muttered, "Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about." I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head but didn't give in to the temptation of looking at him.

"I know that you're just afraid that you're going to neglect your child like your father neglected you but it doesn't have to be like that. You aren't your father."

"God, what are you? A freaking psychologist? Stop analysing everything. I'm just bad with kids." I fought the urge to cross my arms over my chest and pout like a huffy child.

"Julian." Logan's voice was filled with irritation at my stupid behaviour. "I'm just saying that you aren't the man your father was. Don't let him stop you from living your own life….and having children…" he finished by trailing off and I didn't bother answering, instead we sank into the silence once more and didn't say a word until Richard and Fiona finally showed up at ten o'clock, laughing hysterically and clearly drunk.

* * *

A/N: Heeee, how cute is Logan with Claire? I tried to make him as adorable as I could because I just love the idea of Logan being really good with children. Also... Julian has daddy-issues!? Is this the real reason why he doesn't want kids?! What did you think? Leave me a review and tell me! Next chapter is coming up soon(either Sat/Sun or next Wed) and I'm quite excited about it so please keep reading! Have a good week:) -Cloey


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! So recently I started watching 'Skins' again from season 1 and the other day I watched the finale of season 2 and was feeling weirdly depressed and strange so when I sat down immediately afterwards to write the next chapter of this story, I came up with this... Re-reading it just now, I see that Julian sounds quite dramatic but I guess I was just in a very weird head-space at the time... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

One of the disadvantages of being ridiculously handsome, rich, talented and famous is that you never expect to be really shit at something. Everyone loves you and thinks you're amazing at everything so when there's something that you aren't good at, you keep it a secret so that no one, not the press, not your fans, not even your fucking husband, _no one_, knows that you're nothing special. That you are in fact just as screwed up as everyone else. That you've got issues and pet peeves and make mistakes.

Let me tell you, it's hard being Julian Larson. You've always got to be perfect, charming, generous, witty, beautiful, _blah blah blah._ And on top of having to make people believe that you're the happiest person in the world, you've got to hide the fact that you're fucking insecure. The fact that you don't want children because you're _petrified_ you'll be like your own father who never bothered to pay any attention to you, who never gave a shit about how you felt or how school was going, the man who was always "too busy" to open his eyes and realise that his son _needed_ his father because being secretly bisexual and in love with your best friend wasn't something that a seventeen year old could deal with so well all the time. I hated my father. He represented almost everything I hate about the world and after a couple of years of being at school with a bunch of other guys who also pretty much all had shit fathers, the very image of a father only brought feelings of disappointment and anger to my gut, sometimes to the point where I wanted to be physically sick.

That was exactly how I felt as I sat at the kitchen table with the bottle of vodka in my right hand and my left hand running frustratedly through my hair sometimes gripping onto it so hard in the chance that I might just rip out the perfect fucking hair of Julian Larson. I hadn't been able to sleep and the alcohol I normally didn't drink very often had been too much of a promise of an escape from my endless, annoying thoughts.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 03:35. Logan wouldn't be up until eight so that gave me at least five more hours of pretending that I wasn't Julian Larson and that he didn't want children and didn't hate me because I was ruining our marriage by refusing with a shitty, half-assed excuse of "you'd be a terrible father".

_Great Jules. What a perfect way of being a fucking dickhead: putting the blame on him. What a stupid coward. You're such a shit-faced cunt. You should divorce Logan just to add that to your list of things that suck about you. Why couldn't I have a nice father? Or why couldn't my dad just drop by once in a while to ask how I-_

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan's voice cut my internal self-hate-pity-party-monologue short. My head shot up but I managed not to jump even though he had startled me. How was I supposed to answer that? What the hell _was_ I doing? Drowning my sorrows in vodka? (Really bad quality vodka at that) Or brooding about my disgusting father and how he'd ruined not only my life but now my marriage as well?!

I stuck with keeping quiet and taking another gulp of the crap vodka.

"Why are you sitting here at three in the fucking morning?"

Another gulp. "Couldn't sleep," I managed to croak out, averting my eyes from his sleepy-green ones, "Why are _you_ up?" I asked gruffly, annoyed because now it was nearly impossible for me to pretend that I wasn't Julian Larson or married when my husband was in the room and talking to me.

I saw from the corner of my eye when he leaned against the counter but I kept my eyes on the bottle of vodka in front of me, my hand still gripping it tightly.

"I woke up and-" he stopped abruptly before continuing, "I couldn't sleep without you in bed with me."

My eyes shot up just in time to see him rub his hand against his jaw and look awkwardly down to the floor in embarrassment. What had our relationship come to that he was reluctant to say that he missed me?

"You shouldn't be drowning yourself in that shit." He changed the subject quickly and pointed to the vodka in front of me.

I stubbornly took an extra-large gulp before saying roughly, "Why not? It's better than lying in bed listening to my own pathetic thoughts."

Realising how pathetic I sounded by admitting that, I took another large gulp.

"I told earlier, you won't be like your dad. Not if you choose not to." His voice turned hard as he became annoyed with me.

"You don't know shit about me or my father." I said in an aggressive voice. Why did we have to talk about this? "I'm here, with this," I held the vodka bottle up, "to get away from the topic of my fucking father so just shut the hell up."

Gulp.

"Do you want to never let all of that go or do you just enjoy breaking up our marriage for a man who never gave a shit about you?" Logan was angry and he stepped forward to lean over the table and glare at me.

I was angry now too though. What a wonderful way to make me feel better. What a lovely, understanding husband I had. God, he couldn't even pretend to care about me and the fact that I was dealing with a lot of shit. I was just messing up his precious little plan for the future.

"Go to hell." I spat, glaring daggers at him.

He moved around the table and tried to pull me to my feet while taking the bottle from me.

"Let go of me Logan! Let the _fuck_ go!" I struggled against him but he managed to get me to my feet. It wasn't until I tried to take a step and nearly fell on my face that I realised I must have been more drunk that I thought I was.

"You're too drunk to know what you feel, Julian. Just come to bed and sleep it off." It was almost funny how he was the responsible one at that moment and I was the drunk one who was flying into a rage. How times had changed…

"I don't need to do _shit_!" I pushed him away from me when he tried to grab my arm and steer me to the bedroom but couldn't put up much of a fight and his hand formed a vice grip around my upper arm. I wasn't going to go without a fight and started to struggle against him, shouting profanities.

"Get off me! You're such a _dick_ Logan! What the fuck do you know about anything? Let me _fucking_ go!"

Logan was stronger than me and succeeded in getting me all the way to the bedroom where he pushed down onto the bed and held me down until I stopped struggling and gave up because I felt like I was going to vomit. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to move, he let me go, pulled the covers over me and moved to his side of the bed where he got in and turned away from me while I stared up at the ceiling hating myself, Logan and my _fucking_ father until exhaustion took me and I finally slept.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! Next chapter will be a turning point so please keep reading! -Cloey van Zyl :)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note: Hi, so I've decided to post this chapter today instead of on my usual 'posting day' tomorrow. Tomorrow is voting day here in South Africa so things will be a little crazy and I might not have time:) Things are starting to look up in this chapter, after WAY too much horrible fighting. I've finished writing this story so there'll be two more chapters after this one:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Hangovers suck.

My head was pounding as I groaned, rolled over and blinked my eyes open to the sight of Logan snoring gently next to me.

_God, I love him._ The hangover, regret and anger at myself was forgotten as I ran my eyes over his beautifully peaceful face, half-mushed into his pillow with his mouth slightly open and emitting soft snores as his blonde hair stuck up in uneven tufts. I had missed being able to just lose myself in my love for my husband. For the past few weeks while he and I had been fighting I had avoided him at all times and had rushed out of bed every morning.

I was pulled from my musings as a strong wave of nausea rushed over me and I hurtled to the en-suite bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time to empty my stomach of it's contents. I must have been loud because I soon felt a soft hand rubbing gentle circles into my back. Logan's touch and the knowledge of his presence were enough to make me calm down and soon I felt well enough to raise my head and shoot him a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" my voice was raspy from all the vomiting. Wasn't Logan supposed to hate me?

"Your retching was pretty loud. Woke me up." He shrugged and turned towards the sink, "Do you think you're done?"

Still confused I replied, "Yeah, I think so. You still haven't answered my question Logan. What are you doing here?"

I watched as he passed me a glass of water before instructing me, "Rinse your mouth."

I did so and stood to spit the water into the sink. "My question?" I reminded him as he put some toothpaste onto my toothbrush and handed it to me.

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

We were silent while I scrubbed my teeth and tongue and Logan closed the lid of the toilet and flushed away the product of my vomiting.

After finishing up with my teeth, he guided me back to my side of the bed with a hand gently placed on my lower back. He made sure I was comfortable before tucking me in and turning to the door while saying in a strangely loving voice, "Rest. I'm gonna make you some coffee."

* * *

I was just about to drift off to sleep when Logan returned with two steaming cups of strong coffee. He placed mine on the bedside table and gently touched my shoulder to wake me up.

"Here." He passed me the cup once I was awake and sitting up against the headboard.

"Thanks." I said quietly, taking a small sip.

He got into bed on his side and took a few sips of his own coffee.

"How's your headache?" he asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Better, I think."

Neither of us said anything for a while but the silence wasn't as awkward as it normally was. Instead it was just…peaceful. Pleasant even. It was nice to just sit with the man I loved without having to defend myself or think of my next counter-argument.

"Logan… I'm still confused…" I began hesitantly. I wanted this peacefulness to continue but I was confused as to what had changed since a few hours previously when I had been screaming at him.

"About?"

I gestured vaguely around the room, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Might as well get straight to the point…but really it was just because I wasn't really sure how else to ask whatever I was confused about.

"You're my husband Julian." He said but refused to meet my eye, instead looking down into his cup of coffee.

"But…I mean yesterday- we're fighting. Don't you still hate me?" I struggled to get my thoughts into understandable sentences.

He nodded but I wasn't sure whether that was to agree with my statement that we were still fighting or to agree with my statement that he still hated me. "Doesn't mean that I wouldn't make you coffee because you're not feeling well. I'm not cruel." Still no indication as to which of the issues he was agreeing with.

"But… I still don't und-" I began but Logan turned his body to face me and finally met my eyes while cutting me off.

"Look Julian, we've been going about this whole baby-thing the wrong way. We've just been fighting and not speaking and it's getting us nowhere." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "We're both adults and I think we need to start acting like adults. Let's just… start again. Lay everything down on the table and actually talk to each other so that we can work through this thing without pissing each other off."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at how practical he was being, "Wow… you sound like a marriage counsellor."

He gave a small smile as well.

"Seriously, you're being so _reasonable_. What _happened_ to you?" He gave a chuckle at this and soon I joined in until we were properly laughing, to the point where Logan was lying across my lap and I had tears of laughter running down my cheeks.

When we finally calmed down, we realised the position we were in, Logan with his head in my lap, a genuine smile across my lips. For a long while we just stared at each other, both aware of how rare moments like this had become for us lately. Slowly Logan moved his head off my lap and crawled closer to me, his green eyes still boring into mine. Our faces grew closer until I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I quickly closed the gap, desperate for the feel of his lips on mine after so long. The kiss was gentle and loving at first, like we were rediscovering how it felt to be so close to each other once more. Soon though it became more passionate, needy, like we had been holding ourselves back for so long and we couldn't wait any longer. Logan moved so that he was straddling me, completely encroached in my personal space, leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses down my neck, breaking away just long enough to remove my shirt before continuing down my chest. My hands explored his well-muscled arms and back, revelling in the feeling of having Logan so close to me once more. It wasn't until I felt his hands slip under my pants that I was startled out of my haze and I pushed Logan away quickly before he could continue. "Stop. Logan, stop."

He pulled away but didn't move off me, "What? Jules?" _Jules. Fuck, how I've missed hearing him call me that._

"We can't. We need to talk first… You still hate me, remember?" My heart clenched as I forced myself not to screw my face up and sob at those words and the fact that they were still true.

Logan moved right off me and nodded his head again but gave no assurance that he didn't still hate me, "Sorry. You're right. We should talk." He cleared his throat and handed me my shirt which I awkwardly put back on, "So um… I want to have children and you don't."

"Right." I averted my eyes, this morning had been weird.

"I want children because I want a family. I want us to have babies because… I love you, Julian," My head shot up at his proclamation. _He loves me? Still? Logan, I love you too! So much!_ "And I want to have babies that are ours. Babies that will show you how much I love you."

My eyes were feeling a bit misty after his statement and it made me even more heartbroken because I knew that I couldn't give him what he wanted. I cleared my throat before I began, "Logan, I love you too. But I don't want to have babies." He already knew about my fear of fathers and fatherhood so I guessed I might as well be honest, "My father was a dick. He was never there, he didn't care about me, he was too focused on his perfect little career to bother with me and I've hated him forever. I'm in the same, demanding business he is. I have commitments that I have to keep. I won't be able to be there for our child because I'll be too busy filming my next movie in South America and I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to be hated. I'm sorry Logan, but I can't be a father." I wasn't able to hold back the tears and they managed to slip down my cheeks before I could quickly wipe them away. I couldn't meet Logan's eyes. I didn't want to see the disappointment that came from the renewed hope that maybe after looking after me and kissing me again, he would be able to convince me to have a child with him.

"Julian-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No. It can't happen. I don't want to be hated. _Please_, Logan." I stood up, wanting to get as far away from Logan and his hate for me as possible.

"Stop Julian." He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me leave, "Sit down. We're not finished." He ordered and I reluctantly sat down again.

"No one is going to hate you." His voice was firm but I shook my head and was stubborn in my viewpoint, "I couldn't even look after Claire for one afternoon."

"You won't be alone, I'll be there and you can learn."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It can be!" he insisted and tried to take my hands in his. I pulled away before he could and was up and by the door before he could react.

"I'm sorry Logan, but it won't be. And I don't want you to hate me more than you already do now." I didn't stay to hear his answer as I grabbed my coat and rushed out of the house before he could stop me.

My day was spent trying and failing to distract myself and I ended up spending the hours drinking copious amounts of really bad coffee and some little hole-of-a-coffee-shop where I was sure that no one would recognise Julian Larson looking dishevelled, hung-over and occasionally crying.

By the time I returned to the house, it was late and Logan was already asleep. I crawled in next to him and managed to get a few hours' sleep before I pulled myself out of bed before Logan woke up and made my way to the kitchen where I was going to grab a quick breakfast and be out of the house without Logan waking up. But as I made my towards the fridge, I stopped in my tracks at the most _horrific_ sight I had ever seen in my kitchen.

"Dad?"

* * *

A/N: So, we'll be meeting Jules' dad next chapter... should be fun. I would really appreciate it if you would leave your thoughts in the review box below:) Have a good week! -Cloey van Zyl


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hey, this is the last chapter and then a very short(but sweet, I hope!) epilogue that I'll post soon:) As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Good morning Julian. Where were you last night when I arrived?" My father stood in my kitchen, as bold as brass, like he owned the place.

My eyes were widened in shock. _What the fuck?!_

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" was the first thing that sprang from my mouth.

My father made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and said, "Aren't you pleased to see me Julian? I thought it was you who always wanted to spend more time with me."

I briefly closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as I figured out what to do and tried to think of the reason for his sudden (_unannounced!_) arrival.

"So you just show up at my house without any sort of invitation?" Reopening my eyes I see that he has resumed making himself a mug of _my_ very expensive coffee.

"What do you mean? Logan invited me."

I choked on the air in my throat at the atrocious idea of my husband having invited the man that he _knows_ I hate into my house without telling me. "_Logan?_"

He had his back turned to me but I could practically see the smirk on his face as he changed the subject, "Where do you keep your mugs?"

"You would know if you actually bothered to visit more often." I said bitterly, collecting the mugs from the one of the cupboards and handing them to my father.

"I'm a busy man, Julian, you know that." He poured coffee into the two mugs and gave one to me.

"Yeah, yeah. _You're busy_. You're always _fucking_ busy dad." I seriously wasn't in the mood to banter with my father. I wanted to know why he was here so that he would leave sooner and I could go back to focusing on avoiding Logan. I still couldn't believe he had had the balls to invite my father over and then 'forget' to tell me!

"You're in the same business as I am, Julian. You know it's a busy life, don't be so bitter about it. You've had a good life: a good school, multiple homes, unlimted bank accounts, and an easy entry into Hollywood. Who do you think made all of that possible? _Me._ Maybe I wasn't there to hold your hand when you were feeling sad but I always made sure you had what you needed." He had turned angry and the way he tried to defend himself by saying that it was all for my sake, it reminded me of why I hated him in the first place.

"You made sure I '_had what I needed'_? For God's sake, dad, I needed _you_! Of course having money was nice but don't try to tell me that your job kept you from calling me up every once in a while to ask how I was!" I paced around the kitchen, not sure of what to do. I didn't want to have to leave my own house because my dad was there but I really didn't want to have yet another fight with my old man. "Look, I don't know why you're here but you need to leave."

"I thought you wanted me to visit you, to ask how you were? Well here I am! Asking you how you are."

I look at my father with incredulous eyes. I could not believe him! How dare he stand here and think that now suddenly I was going to just forgive him.

"You honestly think that you can just come in here and expect me to forget about my hated of you because you apparently _now_ give a shit about me?"

"Julian-"

"This is unbelievable! No-" I shook my head and started again, "it's totally believable. You're so self-centred that you think that I would just forgive you so quickly because you seemingly tried to make an effort. You can't do thi-"

"Julian, just hear me ou-"

"NO! Get out. It's too late. You can't change my mind on this."

He didn't try to argue with me that time. Instead we stared at each other for a while, both confused and wounded. I stood by my decision though, he had hurt me too badly and I knew the importance of second chances but I had given him so many chances over the years that I knew that I would never move on if I didn't stand up to him. I had been so desperate for his attention when I was younger that even though I had hated him, whenever he came to visit I tried my best to impress him with stories of my achievements and awards but then he'd leave again and I wouldn't hear from him for months. He was fake and toxic and I had to cut myself off from his poisonous influence or face another thirty years of always hating him and always secretly waiting for him to call.

After a while he left the kitchen, collected his things from the guest room and made towards the front door. I stood against the wall and watched him as he opened the door and stepped outside. I caught his upper arm just as he started to make his way to his car and he turned to face me, clearly expecting some sort of apology and maybe even another invitation inside and a plea from me to forget I had said anything.

"If I ever have a child, I'll make sure I'm not like you, dad."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment, turned away with a faint smile and finally left.

After my father had gone, I was planning on going back to bed but instead I grabbed my jacket and left the house quickly.

* * *

When I arrived home that evening, Logan was home uncharacteristically early. He was in the kitchen making some dinner and although the tension was still there, I knew somehow that our ongoing fight seemed to have ended while I was away.

"Julian. You're home. Dinner will be ready soon, do you want to have some?" he said as I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water.

"Sure."

I slapped a folder full of papers down on the counter next to him and he looked at them in curiosity. He looked up to ask silently whether he could look inside it and I gave a small nod of assent while keeping my face neutral. He opened the folder and let out a small gasp, "Is this-?"

I nodded again, my face still neutral, "Her name is Jessica Townsend, she's twenty-three, she's got blonde hair and green eyes and honestly, from her picture, she could be your sister. I've arranged a meeting with her on Wednesday."

Logan looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Jules, are you saying-?" his voice hitched and he decided not to continue, knowing I knew what he was asking.

I finally broke into the grin I had been holding back, "Yes, I hope you don't mind if we use my sperm but if you want to be the one then we can because I love yo-"

My words were cut off by Logan's lips, which attacked me in between whispered words of "I love you, Jules."

* * *

A/N: Cheesy, I know, but what can one do? Just the epilogue and then it's finished! That might be tomorrow already if I have time. -Cloey:)


	10. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hello! How are you all? Good? Good. This is the epilogue and I'm sorry it's very short. Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue

"Logan, will you _please_ pick up your phone? I've called a million times now. Where are you?" I hung up and let out yet another sigh of frustration, glancing once again at my watch. Two-thirteen.

I squinted through the crowd of soccer moms and tried desperately to find Demi among the other ten year old girls gathered in a group of the side of the field.

She must have spotted me first and came running up to me, "Is daddy here yet?"

I made a mental note to shout at Logan later and pulled her into a quick hug, "I'm sorry Demi but daddy is just running late. He'll be here soon, okay?"

"He's already missed the first half of the game. And I scored a goal!" her green eyes, so like Logan's, flash with annoyance. Yep, she's definitely inherited his temper, even if she is biologically mine.

"Trust me, he'll make it up to you." I muttered, half as a promise to my daughter and half as a warning to my husband. After giving her another quick squeeze, she ran off to join her team again. I really was going to kill Logan for missing Demi's first soccer game.

"Jules!" Logan called to me as he found in the crowd, "I'm here!"

I scowled at him as he sat down next to me and tried to catch his breath, "Where the hell have you been? You missed the first half."

"I know, I know. Meeting ran late. Is she mad?" he scanned the group of girls heading back to the centre of the field to begin the second half. Demi was in the middle of them, bossy and competitive as ever, she was giving orders to the rest of the team.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, "Why are you also the late one?" I asked in a semi-rhetorical way. Logan was the busy parent, not _too_ busy but busy enough to always arrive to school functions with only seconds to spare.

"Because I know that you'll _never_ be late to this kind of stuff." He answered my question with a tone in his voice that suggests that he thinks this information is obvious. In many ways, I understood his logic. I was the responsible father and would never miss any of Demi's school functions and so he was able to relax and focus on other stuff, although that being said, I never let him miss these kinds of things. These moments were important to Demi and I was determined on making sure that I was there for her in everything and anything she needed.

Impulsively, I grabbed Logan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Logan shot me a grin and asked, "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

Author's Note: I never thought this story would end up being so long when I started! When I started it, I actually thought it might end up as just a long one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this interesting future!Jogan ! It was a bit of experimental writing for me because I wasn't sure how Jogan would be like married and with a child but I'm super pleased with how it's turned out. What did you guys think of Demi as their daughter's name? It was the first name that popped into my head but it sounded like a name that they would choose.

Anyway, in other news... I'm still updating my Harry Potter fanfic so go have a read of that if you're a fan of HP. I've started writing a Skins fanfic that I should be publishing soon so if you're fan of Skins, please keep your eyes open! Also, I've finally built up the courage to start publishing some of my original writing on fictionpress . com which is very exciting. Please go and check it out, it's called 'My kidnapper, My friend' and it was one of the first stories I ever wrote. On top of all of that I've have an idea of maybe writing another Glee fanfic about a married couple with a teenage daughter/son who somehow gets into trouble(pregnant or drugs or something). I'm not sure what couple though, either Seblaine or Huntbastian or maybe even another Jogan.I'd gladly take suggestions if you have any!

If you've read this far then I applaud you! And I'm sure if you have then maybe quickly leaving a review wouldn't be too much to ask, would it? Thanks for reading! -Cloey van Zyl :)


End file.
